


For a Moment

by Books_and_Cats_and_Coffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Cats_and_Coffee/pseuds/Books_and_Cats_and_Coffee
Summary: The world spun around her, she was the center of it all. It was her moment.





	For a Moment

The only lights come from strobes set above, gleaming off of the polished wood of the stage floor. She stands in the middle, arms stretched up over her head, body inclined to follow. One-foot trails forward, the movement as fluid and graceful as a reed in the wind. At another time, the seats would be full, packed with onlookers who would applaud the performance. But those days were passed. The red velvet seats are empty, their covers often ripped and worn, majesty faded with age.

She brings both feet in front of her, rising onto pointe and holding still for a heartbeat. She takes several steps back, not allowing her feet to fall flat, arms flowing down past her face and out by her sides, as if they were the wings of a bird about to take flight. She lets her heels down, moving several steps before leaping off of her right leg, twirling in the air and landing balanced on her left.

_Hands around her waist lifted her into the air and she arched back, hearing the music swell as the band playing in front of the stage increased the tempo. She rolled her body, legs slipping around his chest and slithered down, wrapping around his body like a snake._

She wrote music with every twist and leap and step, her body swaying to the melody no other ears could hear. She leapt forward, legs stretching out and landed with perfect lightness, poised to begin her next move as she stepped side to side, her body flowing like water. Her eyes slipped shut.

_She rose from the floor, one foot planting and pushing her body up, the other foot trailing along the dark wood, alone now, she moved forward, steps long and slow, rising to her toes each time, the music followed her, obeying her every move. She jumped, landing in a twirl, hearing the audience gasp. She rose onto point, her left leg kicking up past her head then pirouetted, the lights twinkling off the black gems buried in her dress as she spun. The stage moved around her, the world spun around her, she was the sun, the center of it all. She rotated faster, faster, hearing the noise from the audience, their impressed murmurs, feeling their eyes on her, feeling the music moving through her. She spun, she spun, she stopped, left leg moving from her knee to behind her as she lowered into a curtsy. She raised her head…_

…the rows of empty seats stared back, the silence of the room pressed in. She was alone, she was not the sun, she was a star, a small, unnoticed star, alone in the dark sky. Wind whispered as it crawled through the cracks in the walls and ceiling. For a moment, it almost seemed to carry the sound of applause and cheering. For a moment, roses fell around her. For a moment, her chest heaved, but the smile on her face was real as she gazed out over the standing people. For a moment, she lived in that daydream, that memory.

Then, the chirp of her phone interrupted it all.

“Agent Romanoff, report to Briefing Room D.”

And that moment was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short drabble I've been holding onto for a while and decided I needed to get rid of...not really sure where it was supposed to go but anyway.


End file.
